Jacob Goodnight
Jacob Goodnight is the main antagonist of the 2006 slasher film See No Evil. He is a psychopathic murderer who kills nearly all the protagonists in the film, save for three. He is portrayed by WWE superstar Kane. As a little boy, Jacob was abused and tortured by his mother in order to see the sin. Thinking he was the hand of God, she used him as a tool of mass murder, having her boy kill anyone she wished. When Jacob refused to kill a girl who had religious markings, the neighbors of the home heard the screaming and alerted the police. Frank Williams and his partner entered the run down home and encountered the girl before the bulking murder attacked. He killed Williams' partner and knocked off the officer's arm with an ax before being forced to retreat by a bullet to the head. Years past and Jacob and his mother moved base to the broken down Blackwell Hotel where they once again started their operation of cleansing the world of sin. Seeing Frank's name in the newspaper, she arranged a small band of delinquents, headed by Williams and another officer, to fix up the hotel in return for a month off of their sentence. As the clean up began, so did the slaughter as the deadly psychopath began to watch his victims. He kidnapped Kira Vanning, but refused to kill her for the religious tattoos on her body. Trapping her in a cage, he left to continue his carnage, killing Williams and several other members of the group until just three were left. Christine and Tyson rushed into his lair, attempting to free Kira, but the killer soon returned. When Tyson was creating a distraction so Christine could free her friend, the killer found his next victim and crushed Tyson, and soon returned to his prize, still trapped in the cage. Christine watched, hidden underneath several blankets, as Jacob's mother entered the room. Yelling and insulting her son for allowing another girl to survive, she enraged her son to the point of he lifting her up, and throwing her across the room, her old body being impaled on spikes. In a rage, Jacob grabbed the girl out of the cage and carried her off to another room where he enter a trans, allowing Christine to move and once again try and save her. As Christine held a gun to Jacob's head and pulled the trigger, the empty clip sound brought the psychopath out of his trans, bringing him back to the mission at hand. Goodnight gripped both girl's throats, prepared to choke both of them to death. As their deaths seemed unavoidable, Michael rushed into the room, steel pipe in hand. Bashing away at his form, he allowed the girls to escape his grasp and grab a poll from the bed. As Jacob was distracted, he was forced out the window and soon stabbed in the eye with the bed poll. In pain, Jacob fell from the window, his body striking the sides of the hotel before crashing into the glass roof of the garden below. Jacob's body pulled off of the poll, his limp form crashing onto the cement, his body turning into food for the stray dogs Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Axemen Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Sociopaths